multiverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Sky (Faction)
Team Sky is a group of Criminals similar to Team Rocket or Team Plasma but with a more Militarised approach, also being a Religon, Team Sky largely uses Flying type Pokemon but occasionally uses alternate kinds to keep themselves from been Overwhelmed. Their organisation spans several Regions and uses members from Team Rocket, Team Magma, Team Aqua, Team Galactic and Team Flare and grunts are Largely populated throughout the numbers of Team Sky. Background A New Region, A New Love: Bruce's Origins WARNING! Spoilers! During Maxie's creation of Team Magma, he found Blazie and decided to capture it for his team. Bruce however, still a child, intervened, irrated, Maxie silently commanded his Poochyena to kill him as Blazie became enraged and started a Forest fire, causing Maxie and his Poochyena to flee, It was after this and the events that Bruce had done had made Maxie convinced to disband members of Team Magma and to have Archie disband Team Aqua. 2 Years later, Maxie contacted Archie and convinced him to team up with him to defeat Bruce and regain their former Glory. Using their reputation, they gained members previously known in Team Magma and Team Aqua as grunts from other Teams joined up with their cause, Maxie: desperate to beat Bruce, contacted the Black Market and using the savings he'd gained from finding gems while constructing Team Sky's base, recieved 3 shipping containers loaded with Guns. Now using their size and assorted Weaponry, they blackmailed recruits and robbed Jewelry stores and stole Mining extracts, gaining the wealth they needed whilst Archie developed Pheromones that when sprayed, made Humans support Team Sky willingly, converting the Pheromones to Bullets, Team Sky soon became a feared force in the Underground Crime Ring. Maxie and Archie soon developed a plan and soon went to Scootopolis City. A New Region, A New Love After stealing Groudon's Egg, Maxie returned from Hoenn and had a breakthrough, the reason why he'd surrendered wasn't after realizing the wrongs of his actions, but instead it was the power of the Legendary Weather Trio, Maxie soon realized this and took the Egg in his Laboratory, allowing Archie to command the troops as he his first move was to command the Troops to storm and invade the Ship, hoping to seize Bruce's Pokemon to use for their own Purposes. However they were stopped by the Force of Bruce's Rage and his Metagross, leaving the Ship in disrepair and causing one of their Elite Agents: Agent H, to retreat, Upon returning she talked with a new Recruit called Pilot 39, the two talked as they knew each others Codenames. Agent H met with Maxie who now wore a Mask to cause Fear and confuse any potential Spies as she reported her Retreat, Maxie, not suprised, remarking that she is his Best Agent, Maxie however, is angered by her Over-confidence as he restrains her and sends her in her bound state to the Men's Locker room and orders Pilot 39 to find Bruce as he sends a Squadron of Sky Screamers to destroy the boat, despite having been attacked and nearly burned out of his Jet: Pilot 39 continued, eventually finding three Rogue Pokemon, narrowly avoiding a Challenge, they joined with Pilot 39 to discover why copies by the Thousands of Team Sky were marching around Mt Coronet. Soon however after Bruce had gotten a wild Froslass to join his side, he was confronted by the Clone Army as both Bruce and Pilot 39 wittled away the Army of Clones until the Two forces met eeach other, Pilot 39 wanted to duel his three New Pokemon against Bruce but he refused, regardless, Pilot39 commanded his Pokemon to attack but failed due to Bruce hiding his other two Pokemon in the Trees, quickly suprised and defeating the two as he was teleported away, Pilot 39 tried following him into Solaceon town but alas, he had tricked him. Angered by her betrayal, Agent H broke out using a Gun that a Grunt had left lying as he attempted to rape her before she shot him, stole a Jetpack and quickly flew away the base and into a small Forest outside of Solaceon where she and Pilot 39 had a brief arguement before realizing that Maxie was truly Evil and that they wanted to find a way to Sabotage him, Pilot 39 convinced Agent H to help him in exchange for finding and killing Bruce. Soon after Teleporting into Jubilife City, Bruce casually explored the City for an hour before uncovering a Team Sky hidden as Nurse Joy: Agent P, the two battled before SWAT arrived to deal with the Agent before she requested an Aerial Strike on the City.